This invention relates to clips for holding a roofing ridge cap. Concrete or Terra Cotta ridge caps are provided in short sections which fit together in an overlap or butt manner to form a continuous capping.
Sucn ridge caps are traditionally fixed by a concrete mortar bedded onto the tiles below along the ridge and hip line of tiled roofs. Since concrete mortar is not flexible when inevitable shrinkage or settling of the structure occurs, the mortar bond with the capping or the tiles breaks, leaving the capping unaffixed with a weak attachment to the roof. In normal to high winds the capping tends to blow off.